Addiction To Green Eyes
by Summer Blossom
Summary: I was addicted to her green eyes. I had to admit. I couldn’t get through one day and not seeing them without going insane. They were simply amazing. MileyxOliver R


Addicted To Green Eyes

**Disclaimer** I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, Oliver and Miley would have been together from the start.

**Oliver's POV:**

I was addicted to her green eyes. I had to admit. I couldn't get through one day and not seeing them without going insane. They were simply amazing. They

were the best part about them. Certain moments would make them sparkle beautifully, like when I stepped through the door. I still don't know why,

considering her eyes never exactly did that when Lilly walked up to her.

I couldn't help but check her over when she started to come to me. Her beautiful smile, her soft hair, her amazing body. It took all my might to not kiss her.

"Hey, Miles." I greeted. _This is it. Today I'll tell her, _I thought. I couldn't help but think of her song, Make Some Noise. It described my situation clearly. _I _

_just have to speak up,_ I thought. "Hey, Oliver. What's up?" she said, giving me a small smile. "Nothing much." I said quietly. This was frustrating. We've

been having theses small talks for a couple of day now, as if we had nothing in common anymore. Determined to 'break the ice' I said, "Miley, why don't we

go swimming? It's been a while since we've hanged out." It was true. It seemed as if whenever we were alone to do something, it would get awkward and we

would end up leaving. I prayed hard that it wouldn't end up that way this time. "Yeah, sure. Let me go home to get my bikini." B..Bikini? Oh god..this was

going to be hard. "Yeah, sure. I have to go home too to get my trunks. See you in a bit." I said, walking home. I had a feeling today was going to be the day.

**Miley's POV:**

I went home quickly to get my bikini, hoping today we were actually going to hang out today without going home. I quickly headed up to my room, bumping

into my brother Jackson. "What are you doing in my room?" I said, suspicious."Went to borrow your robe." he said in an annoyed tone. _Ewww.._,I thought as

I walked by him. "Not to self. Throw out robe later." I said quietly. After getting everything, I ran quickly down the stairs, hoping to get out the door quickly.

Unfortunately, Jackson was still down in the living room, so he made sure to bother me."Hey, Miles, don't let Oliver catch you checking him out." he said,

laughing hard. "Jackson", I screamed, blushing furiously. I didn't like Oliver! Ok, maybe a little...Fine. I admit it. I adore him. Well, not adore, but love him. I

enjoy talking to him and I think he has the most adorable smile. But no way am I going to tell him that. I'll wait until I'm ready. I quickly run out the door,

racing to the beach. I could see Oliver already there, looking oh-so handsome in his trunks.I hurried to his side. "Race you." I said, laughing to the water as I

dived in. I could hear him laugh on the way. I tried to swim faster so he couldn't catch up, but he was really near. Oliver swam up, slowing down. I stopped

swimming. Boy, this day was going to be hard.

**Oliver's POV:**

I was near her, really near. She was fast, but I managed to catch up with her. I managed to take a peak at the amazing eyes I loved. They were sparkling with

joy. I smiled brightly as we stopped swimming. I sighed happily as we floated on the water, enjoying the peace. "Miley, did you know that I love your eyes?"

I asked her in a dream-like state. "No..did I tell you that you have a great personality?" she said. "Nope. Thanks." I said, moving closer to her. We swam

back to the sand, drying ourselves off with our towels. I looked at her, blushing. "Oliver, did you really mean it when you said that you loved my eyes?" Yeah.

I also meant this." I said, wrapping my arms around her and crashing my lips into hers. When I finished kissing her, she looked at me, smiling. "Did you really

mean it when you said I have a great personality." I asked her. "Yeah. I also mean it when I say that you're a great kisser." she said as she kissed me

passionately. I smiled at her, looking at the eyes I knew I would forever see. Like I said before. I'm addicted to her eyes.


End file.
